What She'll Never Get
by Welovethat
Summary: Velma see's something that she wants but will never have.


"Corny, why are you dragging me in here boy?" Maybelle ask as she was being delicately lead down the dark hallway to his office.

They got to his office and he pulled her in, shutting the door. He turned around and pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Maybelle kissed him back liking the fact that she willingly went along with him back here.

Maybelle and Corny had been dating for about a year now and loved every moment. They rarely got into arguments and if they did they always made up within minutes, the kids adored him, and so did she. It seemed as if everybody loved them together. Well, almost everybody . Velma hated the fact that they were together because she wanted Corny to herself.

Cornys hands traveled to the hem of her dress snaking his way under her dress. Maybelle pulled away, still staying close to him as his hands froze on the spot they were at on her body.

"Not here Baby." Maybelle said, slowly releasing herself from his grasp by backing away from him. He followed her drifting closer.

"Please Belle? I can't wait to get home." He said in a deep voice that he knew always put Maybelle in the mood, when he had finally backed her into the wall. Maybelle got lost in his words and gave in.

"Okay " she said slightly dazed, as he placed soft kisses on her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of his lips pressed against her neck. They were so warm and soft hand he knew all the right places to put them to make her melt into his arms.

Her hands ventured down his chest, first undoing the tie before undoing the buttons. He let his hands travel to the back of her thighs and subconsciously lifted her left leg, her allowing it to wrap around his body. She stepped out of her shoe, making her shorter and kicked off the other one. She pushed his suit jacket off as his hands started to pull down the black lace painties she had on. Maybelle was sure by now that she had a hickey the way Corny continued to kiss and suck on her caramel mocha colored skin. Maybelle unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down just enough or his manhood to be free.

"Hey." Corny said, grabbing Maybelle's attention.

"I love you." Corny continued as he looked into the brown pools that faced him.

"I know. I love you too. Now hurry up before we get caught." Maybelle said before pulling him into a kiss and guiding him inside her. He detached his lips from hers attaching them to her neck.

For hours they made love all over Corny's office. They returned to where they started and began to hear a faint clicking noise of heels walking down the hallway. Corny slowed a bit, taking his lips of Maybelle's.

"Don't stop. Too close." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Corny continued, both of them ignoring the sound of the heels getting louder.

Maybelle heard the door open, not letting Corny know. Maybelle opened her eyes to see a obviously jealous Velma. Maybelle decided to make her feel even more jealous.

"I love you." Maybelle moaned into Corny's ear, loud enough for Velma to hear. Corny responded with a muffled 'love you too" being that his head was in the crevice of her neck. At that moment they both groaned in simultaneous release.

Corny withdrew himself and Maybelle let her leg drop, pulled her underwear up and fixed her dress. Corny fixed himself still facing Maybelle, oblivious to the fact Velma was still standing there.

Corny pulled Maybelle into another kiss, wondering why she was being so weird. He released her and turned around to see a very angry Velma. He immediately turned a deep crimson color.

"How lo-" Corny started to ask but got cut off by Velma.

"Long enough to be disgusted. You two are freaks." She said making Maybelle chuckle.

"Did you know she was here the whole time?" Corny said, turning to Maybelle that was putting on her shoes.

"Yes. But I was not about to stop you. They way you was-" Maybelle started but she too got interrupted by Velma.

"Stop it! Look I came to drop off files. They are on your desk. Im gone." Velma said leaving the room. Corny turned to Maybelle laughing.

"You are evil," Corny said still laughing, "Why didn't you tell me she was there?"

"Like I said, I wasn't gon stop you and," she said inching closer until her chest hit his, "I wanted her to see what she will never have a chance to get."


End file.
